


El Laberinto del Caos

by AL_B93



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL_B93/pseuds/AL_B93
Summary: AU Labyrinth One shot. “¡No es Justo!” Ella le reclamó. “Dices eso tan a menudo querida, ¿Me pregunto con base a qué lo dices? Tú suplicaste por mi ayuda, la cual estoy dispuesto a dar si me demuestras que eres digno de ella” El Rey del laberinto sonrió altivamente.
Relationships: Discord/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	El Laberinto del Caos

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, sé que debería haber publicado el tercer capítulo de “El llamado de la Armonía” pero tiene tiempo que he querido plasmar esto, y mi entusiasmo del día de hoy combinados con extremas cantidades de cafeína me obligaron a escribir gustosamente este one shot inspirado en Labyrinth con Fluttershy y Discord, una de mis películas favoritas por cierto.
> 
> Hice una portada que podrán encontrar en mi tumblr, me encanta el dibujo tradicional.  
> https://alom-b93.tumblr.com/post/617066037339471872/hice-este-dibujo-como-portada-para-mi-one  
> Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de “My little pony”

**El Rey, El Campeón y Un perdedor**.

* * *

**El Rey**.

══════⊹⊱❖⊰⊹══════

Decir que estaba enojado era poco, muy poco en verdad, la cólera le hacía hervir la sangre reflejándose en el carmesí de su piel al igual que en el ardor de sus disparejos ojos. Su magia del caos empezó a distorsionar su sala del trono, clavando sus garras mientras centraba su atención en la bola de cristal que tenía enfrente.

Lanzó un gruñido acercándose a la ventana, la luz natural hizo apreciar mejor su apariencia, era una criatura quimérica asemejando una enorme serpiente compuesta de desiguales extremidades, su cabeza de caballo era adornada con una cornamenta de cabra y una de ciervo, por brazo derecho la pata de un león, la garra izquierda de un águila, una pierna de lagarto color esmeralda y la otra de una cabra, por alas una de murciélago y una de pegaso, su cuerpo concluía en una gran cola de dragón con un mechón blanco. Su larga lengua bífida ondeaba sus colmillos uno de ellos sobresalía amenazantemente de su mandíbula. La entidad extraña ciertamente perturbaba pero lo más intimidante era su mirada, sus disparejos ojos amarillos con pupilas rojas reflejaban una inteligencia mortal, un _draconequus_ , eso era.

La descripción parecía obtenida del parloteo histérico de una mente desquiciada, un alma realmente desquiciada, pero el draconequus que se apoyaba en el ventanal era terriblemente real, el único en su clase, al que todos conocían por el nombre de Discord.

Solo los prudentes prestan atención a la advertencia que se repite a menudo con rimas infantiles sin sentido, porque en algún lugar al borde de la realidad, desafiando la descripción fácil, así como las leyes físicas y arcanas, se encontraba el Laberinto del Caos, donde el habitaba y mandaba.

Ahí uno no debe preocuparse por dientes que trituren o zarpas que desgarren, pues ser devorado sería un destino más amable. Deformando la realidad a su antojo por donde camine, Discord solo necesitaba un chasquido de sus dedos para desatar su magia de caos, sin conocer límites era capaz de obtener todo aquello que codiciara. Pero eso sería tan fácil, lo fácil era predecible, lo predecible era aburrido y lo aburrido era insoportable. Fue el hastío que lo impulsó a dar inicio a su tiranía en Equestria, tomando siempre cuanto quiso, causando una era de desdicha y desarmonía en los ponis, todos eran simples objetos dedicados a su entretenimiento, observando con alegría su caos sin nadie que se atreviera a hacerle frente. Persistieron de siglos de tormento.

La Era del Caos cesó sin necesidad de levantamiento en armas. Fue una mañana de verano, el sol por primera vez en siglos brillaba plácidamente en el cielo y no había una nube a la vista, era apropiado utilizar el término hermoso para describir el día, día que vino acompañado de la inexplicable desaparición del Señor del Caos. El desconcierto y la confusión se hicieron presente por días, semanas y meses, pues no hubo prueba o rastro alguno de la calamidad pasada. Por un tiempo los ponis aguardaron su regreso, muchos sucumbieron a la locura imaginando que era algún tipo de engaño, sí, eso debió ser, una burla macabra maquinada por ese ser cruel que retornaría arrebatando nuevamente el inimaginable estado armonioso. Tuvieron que pasar años de recelo para que se abrieran a la posibilidad de vivir en plenitud.

Los murmullos, los murmullos iniciaron cuando la seguridad se asentó en lo cotidiano, _« ¿Qué fue de Discord? ¿Fue la muerte que le llegó? ¿Hubo algún salvador entre nosotros?»_ eran los interrogantes que viajaron con el viento a cada rincón buscando alguna explicación. Ante la incertidumbre nacieron las suposiciones, más fuertes que los susurros. Unas alegaban que Discord fue derrotado y que el orden de las cosas fue regresado a la normalidad, hablaban sobre un desconocido salvador que sacrificó su propia existencia por el bien mayor. Otros afirmaban resolvió en el retiro a una vida tranquila en una recóndita casa de campo. Y otras hablaban del encuentro con un destino cruel de ser convertido en piedra para ser el ornamento de muy mal gusto colocado en los jardines de la nobleza.

La falta de certeza y el enigma que rodeaba a Discord lo hizo toda una leyenda, forjando innumerables relatos narrados en las noches de fogata o arrullos de advertencia para los potros que se negaban dormir. Generaciones sobrevinieron y olvidaron, tomaron a la ligera los _inofensivos cuentos_ del Señor del Caos a pesar de ver el terror en las pupilas de los tatarabuelos cuando recalcaban en los sermones

_« ¡Con el draconequus, hijo mío, Ten cuidado!_

_¡Los ojos rojos que mienten, la magia que la realidad desgarra!_

_¡Cuidado con el señor del Caos, hazte a un lado_

_Si viene la lluvia en chocolatada!»_

Sí, se había esfumado, mas aquellos que vivieron en desarmonía siempre lo recordaron. Pero Discord nunca se había ido, todo fue parte de su juego. Fue un gran deleite el observar la paranoia que causó su partida, incluso en su ausencia sufrían ante su recuerdo. La diversión ante sus absurdas conjeturas no tenía precio, fue una gran inspiración que lo impulsó a escribir un compendio de todas ellas la cual tituló “Crónicas de la caída y posible muerte de _moi_ ” escrito por _ponis ineptos_ , una lectura recomendada para cualquier analfabeta según el mismo Discord. “ _Estúpidos y patéticos ponis”_ pensó, la estrecha mente de un inferior mortal no comprendería que la verdadera fiesta estaba a punto de empezar con él por anfitrión.

Discord quería otro tipo de entretenimiento, el nunca caería en algo tan burdo cómo morar en lo predecible, sabía que solo había dos posibles desenlaces a su señorío: ser derrotado o la interminable carrera de “Invencible Monarca”, aunque no creía posible la primera opción, no le atraía la segunda, claro aún era divertido someter a los ponis al Caos, pero el hecho de que continuaran con el mismo papel de “oprimido ejemplar” igual era asfixiante. Así que al decidir entre sus dos opciones prefirió tomar la tercera. Se hizo un lugar en el universo, ahí debajo del manto de la realidad, con un solo chasquido de sus dedos surgió el Laberinto del Caos.

Un juego eso era, un juego donde los jugadores seguirían las _reglas, sus reglas,_ al final solo habría un ganador, pero él siempre ganaría siendo el mejor manipulador y calculador. Por eso se fue, requería voluntarios participantes y cuando fue olvídalo el antiguo tirano comenzaron los rumores del Rey del Laberinto del Caos, el mismo los inició enviando un pájaro que emitía silbidos trastornados

_« Abajo del manto de la realidad_

_El laberinto del Caos encontrarás_

_Muy, muy abajo del manto de la realidad, Chaosville hallarás_

_Si al Laberinto superas, su Rey te recompensará»_

Atrajo a los ponis a su tablero, unos venían por la promesa de inimaginables recompensas, otros por la gloría de derrotarlo, otros por anhelo de aventuras, a todos los puso a prueba con sus juegos mentales, confusos acertijos e innumerables trampas a lo largo del laberinto. Ni una encrucijada fue igual. Fue caóticamente hermoso, se había superado a sí mismo. Poco a poco a Chaosville llegaron criaturas semejantes a su naturaleza, sujetos que disfrutaban el meterse con los ponis, lo aceptaron cómodamente como líder, esto era la diversión que siempre buscó, ser el Rey de una población de abusadores (aunque no muy inteligentes) que compartían la idea de lo que era divertido.

_« Están perdidos y están solos_

_Eso es Chaosville cariño_

_¡Por favor que alguien me saque de aquí!_

_Una tierra sin sentido, una luna de queso»_

En Equestria muchos tiraron a simples cuentos fantasiosos, no existiría criatura que le hiciera frente a las hermanas alicornio, no le importaba lo que creían, él tenía el Laberinto, y el Laberinto nunca fue aburrido. La emoción de cada reto lo mareaba tanto, con la llegada de un nuevo _campeón_ lo ponía de tan buen humor. Pero con _ella_ no fue el caso.

Ahora solo había ira, su furia fue tan temible que todos sus siervos desalojaron el castillo. Abrió la ventana para tener una visión del laberinto, el viento sopló revolviendo su barba de cabra y sus tupidas cejas blancas, las pupilas se afilaron en rendijas y gruño por lo bajo al encontrarse con un _pequeño, patético e inútil pegaso_ amarillo. Había salido victoriosa con la prueba enviada, se apretó el puente del hocico con frustración. Nunca imaginó que le diera tantos inconvenientes, _“tan frágil, será fácil de corromper”_ fue su pensamiento en el primer encuentro, su mente divagó a cuando coincidieron de esa misma mañana…

Atravesó su territorio, nada se le podía ocultar en su reino, se tele transportó cerca y lo primero con que se topó fue con una pequeña voz

“Am, Hola…. Re.. Rey del Laberinto del Caos”

Al bajar la mirada se encontró con un par de aterrorizados ojos turquesa

“Buen día, ¿Dime quién eres y porque osas irrumpir en mi reino?” Saludó Discord acercándose para examinarla, era un pegaso con abrigo amarillo como la mantequilla y melena rosa como el algodón de azúcar. Balbuceó algo encima de un susurro.

“Querida, por favor habla más fuerte” empezaba a impacientarse

“Lo, lo siento Rey de.-“

“Por favor, llámame Discord, ¿y tu eres?”

“Fluttershy, un pl-placer Rey Discord”

“El placer es todo mío Fluttershy, dime mi pequeño poni, ¿Acaso estás perdida?” En verdad eso había creído al ver al tímido pegaso, no había probabilidad que alguien como ella viniera a investigar el laberinto o saber sobre su señor.

“No, yo te estaba buscando” Afirmó por primera vez sin titubear

 _“Oh eso es una sorpresa”_ pensó _“_ ¿A mí?, pues me haz hallado ¿Por qué buscas al Señor del Caos querida?”

“Quiero que devuelvas a la normalidad Sweet Apple Acres” Exigió con una voz uniforme “por favor”

El draconequus giró su cabeza en confusión

“No entiendo de que estás hablando” Era sincero, no entendía su parloteo

“Sweet Apple Acres, es la granja de una de mis amigas, todo en ella se congeló y estamos iniciando verano, llueve chocolate, los animales actúan extraño y ni un unicornio o alicornio puede arreglarlo”

“¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo soy el culpable de tal lamentable estado?” En verdad si era su culpa, a veces cruzaba Chaosville para efectuar una o tres cuartas travesuras, o se conformaba con la formación de pequeñas nubes rosas que viajaban a lo largo y ancho de Equestria, estas suelen producir precipitaciones caóticas y tormentas arcanas, especialmente cuando ya están plenamente desarrolladas en _chaosnimbus_ , seguramente la última era la razón de los eventos en la granja, escondió su sonrisa ante el último pensamiento.

“Porque fue con magia del Caos, y tú eres la única criatura que lo controla” lo señaló con una ala

“Es muy prejuicioso de tu parte juzgarme sólo por ser el único que controla la magia del Caos” dijo irritado “Efectivamente, yo controlo la magia del Caos, pero no soy el único que la produce, se encuentra igual en la naturaleza, no puede haber _Armonía_ sin el Caos querida” Escupió la palabra enfermiza

“Pero tú, tu...”

“¿No me digas que solo viniste hasta aquí sin alguna otra prueba para culparme?” cargo sus palabras con falsa ofensa

“Yo no, no tra-”

“Típico de ustedes los ponis, atribuyéndome imaginarios crímenes solo por ser diferente” Se llevó una pata al pecho y habló con dolor

“Oh querido, tienes razón, yo lo siento mucho Discord, no debí venir de tan lejos para lastimar tus sentimientos” la preocupación desbordaba en su disculpa y sus ojos se humedecieron suplicando su perdón.

Discord tuve que morderse la lengua para no estallar en carcajadas _“Por el Caos, es tan manejable”_

“No hay daño, se acostumbra uno con los milenios”

Fluttershy frunció aún más el ceño ante su comentario

“Fue inútil venir, te ofendí con mis falsas acusaciones y sigo sin poder ayudar a Applejack” intentó reprimir sus lágrimas _“Pequeña ingenua que es”_

“Ahora no llores, tal vez pueda ser de ayuda” le sostuvo solo un momento de la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos “Hay verdad en lo que dices en ser el único que controla la Magia del Caos, tal vez pod-”

“¿En verdad lo harías? Oh gracias Discord yo no sab” Fluttershy agitó sus alas rápido para esta a la altura del draconequus

“Espera, espera no tan rápido Fluttershy” advirtió “En ni un momento afirme que iba a solucionar tu problema” Se cruzó de brazos y la miro seriamente

“Pero pensé que tú podrías ayudar o….”

“No es que no lo desee, es sólo que puede ser peligroso para mi ir a tu hogar, los ponis tienden a reaccionar agresivamente ante mi hermosa presencia”

“¿Qué? No, ni uno de mis amigos te harían daño, yo te aseguro que todos serán amables contigo”

“No me has dado razones para confiar en ti o tus palabras, vienes para incriminarme injustamente y ahora ¿me exiges que ayude?, Oh Fluttershy no te tomaba por cruel” el sufrimiento era visible en su tono

“Me, me disculpo Discord, entiendo tu punto, pero si hubiera alguna manera de volver la granja a la normalidad”

“Tal vez haya… pero no, no te atreverías”

“¿Qué, qué es? Dime por favor, haré cualquier cosa” suplicó la pequeña pegaso

“¿Tan segura estás?”

“Por supuesto, no dudaría en nada si es para ayudar a mis amigos” Valientemente garantizó

_“Eso será tu perdición”_

“Bueno podrías pasar El laberinto del Caos” Al decir esto, la pegaso palideció

“¿El lab- laberinto?”

“Así es, así me demostrarías que eres digna de mi confianza e iría a enderezar la granja de la que tanto hablas” Agitó la garra despreocupadamente

“El laberinto del Caos… yo… yo ¿Cómo sé que no es un truco o me estás engañando?”

A Discord le sorprendió su cuestionamiento, había sido tan mansa hasta el momento rio por lo bajo

“Veo que te encanta lastimar con tus palabras” siguió con el papel de víctima “Te aseguro que soy alguien de fiar” Le tendió la pata

“…” Lo miró con recelo “Yo quiero confiar en ti, en verdad, pero… solo quiero que me prometas que cumplirás tu palabra y jugarás limpió” con determinación se elevó a su altura

_“Niña lista, si así quieres jugar”_

“Como desees querida” Le dio una reverencia “Yo Discord, Rey del Laberinto del Caos juró que jugaré limpio y si Fluttershy supera mi laberinto cumpliré con mis promesas” con una garra hizo ademan se cruzó el pecho brillando momentáneamente una cruz dorada “Listo, tienes mi palabra, vez puedes creerme” _“No necesitaré de trampas, ella no durará ni 15 minutos_ ” pensó 

“¿Es de confiar tu palabra?” preguntó con cautela

“Jajaja cariño, aquí las palabras tienen poder” sabía que no debía decir esto pero ella no era una amenaza

Antes de que Fluttershy pudiera comentar algo, él chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron enfrente del laberinto.

“Sólo tienes que llegar ahí” El señor del Caos señaló con su pata “A mi Castillo del Caos, ahí te estaré esperando”

“No parece estar muy lejos…” murmuró Fluttershy

“Es más lejos de lo que crees. El tiempo es escaso” le advirtió “Ah y recuerda que no es posible sobrevolar el laberinto” El draconequus desapareció dejando en su lugar un reloj que marcaba 13 horas.

“No… no es justo” Ella susurró

En contra de todo pronóstico, Fluttershy duró más de 15 minutos, y superó los primeros retos. Fue una sorpresa para Discord en cual ya se estaba regodeando en su “victoria”. Fue _tierno_ ver como un par de simples obstáculos completados subían la confianza del tímido pegaso, fue entonces cuando decidió que era la hora de empezar con el verdadero espectáculo. La dificultad del laberinto se hizo notar, pero Fluttershy siempre avanzó aún con su notable miedo. Dejó de tomársela a la ligera _“resultaste algo interesante, pero no importa, al final todos caen”_ había pensado. Cuando entró al pantano del laberinto, el Rey sabía que su jornada ahí finalizaría, no haría daño unas palabras de despedida.

“Si sigues temblando de esa manera dudo que puedas con esta prueba” Apoyado en la entrada Discord le advirtió

“Estoy segura que podré superarlo” a pesar de temblar de miedo ella aseguró

“Oh tal confianza debe ser recompensada, aumentamos las apuestas, si fracasas el laberinto tendrás que quedarte aquí para siempre” comentó como si nada

“Pero… si yo tengo éxito en el laberinto tu no podrás salir de tu mundo a atormentar o hacer daño a ni una criatura nunca más, tienes que prometerlo”

“¿Más acusaciones? No importa, tienes suerte de que no soy rencoroso, tienes mi palabra querida” nuevamente juró “¿Cómo ha sido el laberinto?” Preguntó Discord

“Ha… ha sido pan comido”

“Si tan fácil lo vez… bueno” El chasqueó los dedos y apareció el reloj quitándole 3 horas a su límite de tiempo. Fluttershy agrandó los ojos en sorpresa, ella solo lo había comentado como una expresión.

“¡No es Justo!” Ella le reclamó.

“Dices eso tan a menudo _querida_ , ¿Me pregunto con base a _qué_ lo dices? Tú suplicaste por mi ayuda, la cual estoy dispuesto a dar si me demuestras que eres digno de ella” El Rey del laberinto sonrió altivamente y desapareció nuevamente.

La preocupación se instauró cuando fue capaz de atravesar el pantano, ahora había llegado más lejos de lo que algún poni había llegado, es cuando la rabia se hizo cargo más porque no podía jugar sucio _Las palabras tienen poder_ una voz interior le recordó

“¡QUE SE LO DEN AL TARTARUS!” blasfemó Discord rondando cual león enjaulado

“Le envió a los perros diamante y hablan sobre sus sentimientos, un bosque terrorífico y lo atraviesa tambaleándose, le arrojo plantas devoradoras de ponis y las alimenta con arándanos ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE PONI ES?!” Gritó exasperado. “Y todavía tiene el descaro de decir que no _era justo,_ YO, EL SEÑOR DE TODO LAS COSAS, YO NO PUEDO HACER LO QUE SE ME ANTOJE, ESO NO ES JUSTO” Aunque lo intento ocultar con su enojo, el Rey de Laberinto tenía miedo, era la primera vez que lo experimentaba en su propio juego, había mucho que perder esta vez por su brillante idea de _recompensar_ al pequeño poni. No imaginaba un destino más cruel que ser derrotado por un débil pegaso. _Cruel_. Oh _Cruel_. Una idea cruzó por su mente, se río oscuramente.

“Hasta aquí llegaste Fluttershy” Chasqueó los dedos para ir a su encuentro

Ella se ocultaba en un arbusto, lo pudo notar por que el arbusto temblaba _“¿Cómo es posible que haya llegado tan lejos? No tiene sentido”_ Adoptó la forma de 3 mariposas rosas igual que su cutiemark, al distinguirlas ella salió de los arbustos.

“Oh gracias querido, son solo ustedes, por un momento pensé que el Rey del laberinto estaría enojado conmigo y vendría a mi para detenerme” suspiró en alivio

_“¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión querida?”_

“Fluttershy” Las mariposas arrullaron “¿Acaso tienes miedo?”

“Claro que tengo miedo, no es malo tener miedo” Su voz era tranquila sin pizca de tristeza

“¿No te preocupa que los demás vean lo débil que eres?”

“No, sé que soy débil y a pesar de ello tengo que seguir adelante, lo he aprendido de mis amigos”

“¿Oh tus amigos?, Seguramente saben que no cuentan con tu ayuda en muchas cosas por tu _fragilidad,_ eso debe hacerte sentir _excluida_ ” Las mariposas revoloteaban en su cabeza

“Para nada, me siento con suerte que ellas comprendan y me apoyen en lo que soy capaz de hacer y lo que no” dijo con una suave sonrisa

“Debe enojarte” se aclararon la garganta para evitar el tono irritable “Debe enojarte que aun así, tú estás sola aquí en el laberinto y ni un amigo vendrá a ayudarte”

“No en realidad, fue mi decisión, y sé que mis amigos en algún momento harán todo su esfuerzo para encontrarme” 

“¡POR EL CAOS!” Las mariposas un gritó elevaron, giraron en remolino y cerniéndose amenazadoramente en toda su altura Discord surgió

“Has sido amable por demasiado tiempo, es hora de ser cruel”

Tocando su con un solo dedo su frente, el cuerpo de Fluttershy gris se tornó y nuevamente el Rey del laberinto desapareció.

“¡RAYOS!” gritó Discord lanzando su bola de cristal. Fluttershy se encontraba en los jardines, muy cerca del castillo, no funcionó haberla corrompido. Respiró profundamente, necesitaba tranquilizarse y cambiar sus tácticas. Apoyó su cabeza en una garra analizando la situación, el Laberinto nuevamente estaba cambiando para recibir al Campeón, soltó un ligero suspiro y sonrió, el igual debería estar preparado para recibirla.

**El Campeón.**

══════⊹⊱❖⊰⊹══════

Estaba aterrada. A eso le alegaba la debilidad en sus piernas pero igual era cansancio. El Laberinto al igual que su señor había tomado todo. Pero no podía rendirse tenía que seguir adelante, tenía que volver a su hogar, con sus animales, con sus amigos, tenía que volver para ayudar a Applejack. La había ayudado tanto a ella, no podía quedarse de cascos cruzados al ver el dolor en sus ojos ante su perdida…

En Sweet Apple Acres estaba nevando… pero en la ciudad era un día soleado. Los pegasos trataron infructuosamente alejar las anormales nubes de la granja. Los animales de los alrededores empezaron a ser hostiles, al principió Fluttershy lo relacionaba con el clima, cualquiera estaría irritado si tu vivienda fuera destruida por el granizo. Los unicornios no fueron capaces de extinguir las nubes o cambiar el clima, ni siquiera Twilight Sparkle. Luego ocurrió lo inédito, vino la lluvia, lluvia de chocolate. Las princesas alicornio se hicieron cargo, por un momento la esperanza brilló en los ojos de la familia de Applejack, pero todo fue en vano. _“Magia del Caos”_ ellas habían alegado. Todo estaba perdido. Estaban desbastados, la impotencia era algo normal para Fluttershy pero esta vez fue un trago amargo, su amiga siempre había sido fuerte al igual que Rainbow Dash, pero Fluttershy sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para que encontrarán apoyo en ella.

Fue una tarde que los escuchó, en el silbido de una extraño pájaro

_« El laberinto del Caos encontrarás»_

“¿Qué … Caos dijiste” Aunque desconcertaba estaba por sus extrañas palabras quería escucharlo. El pájaro siguió cantando

_« Abajo del manto de la realidad_

_El laberinto del Caos encontrarás_

_Muy, muy abajo del manto de la realidad, Chaosville hallarás_

_Si al Laberinto superas, su Rey te recompensará»_

“¿Chaosville?… Rey… este ¿Rey usa magia del Caos?” Acunó en sus cascos a la pequeña ave

_« ¡Rey del Laberinto, Rey del Caos!_

_¡Los ojos rojos que mienten, la magia que la realidad desgarra!_

_Si viene la lluvia en chocolatada!»_

“Eso suena peligroso” Acunó en sus cascos a la pequeña ave

_« Están perdidos y están solos_

_Eso es Chaosville cariño_

_¡Por favor que alguien me saque de aquí!_

_Una tierra sin sentido, una luna de queso»_

Fluttershy suspiró, era tan confuso todo “Vamos, te llevaré a mi casa, debes estar hambriento por tu incesante parloteo” dio una pequeña risa acariciándolo, el pájaro se apoyó alegremente en su toque.

Al día siguiente fue con Twilight buscando sentido a los versos, lo único que obtuvo fueron libros de cuentos y canciones infantiles. Recordaba una historia similar que le contaron cuando era potra, pero le dio tanto miedo, al igual que muchos otros cuentos para dormir, que no concibió por noches el sueño.

Se reunió en el interior del bosque Everfree con su amiga la cebra Zecora, nadie más sabía tanto sobre versos y rimas, pero solo obtuvo un consejo:

“En lo mitos un poco de verdad hay,

Son las advertencias lo que debes acatar”

Nadie tomaba en serio sus preguntas, no los culpaba, como convencerlos de que había una posible solución en el canto de un ave extraña.

“Nos mudaremos a la granja de mi primo” Dijo con miseria Applejack “Dejaremos atrás a Pa y Ma” rompió a llorar al decir lo último.

Esa noche, acostada en su cama, el llanto de Applejack retumbaba en los oídos de Fluttershy, se dirigió al extraño pájaro que había hecho un nido a la ventana

“Ese Rey en verdad ¿Puede usar magia del Caos?” El pájaro alzó la cabeza ante la voz de su favorito poni

_« ¡Rey del Laberinto, Rey del Caos!_

_¡Eso es Chaosville cariño!»_

“¿Tú crees que él pueda volver a la normalidad la granja?” Lo miró suplicante

_« Si al Laberinto superas, su Rey te recompensará_

_¡Los ojos rojos que mienten!_

_Si al Laberinto superas, su Rey te recompensará »_

Suspiró y le dio una suave sonrisa

“Gracias, Buenas noches” se acomodó para dormir con la decisión tomada.

Antes de que el sol saliera ella ya había tomado sus alforjas y emprendió el viaje en busca del Rey del Laberinto del Caos.

Fue un viaje largo y ambiguo. Durante su trayecto escuchó todo tipo de historias y advertencias al preguntar sobre su destino, y todos resaltaban en lo mismo acerca del laberinto, pero igual en no confiar en su Rey. La información nueva que pudo recaudar fue que el señor del Caos era un Draconequus, al parecer el único en su clase. Nunca supo si lo pronunció correctamente.

Cuando llegó a Chaosville y tuvo su primer encuentro con el Draconequus casi se desmaya del miedo, pero tenía que permanecer determinada, _“Por Applejack”._ Discord, como el mismo se había presentado, no era nada como los relatos, de hecho había sido educado y ella había sido tan prejuiciosa e incluso mala con él, eso había pensado. Cuando el sugirió atravesar su laberinto una pequeña punzada de desconfianza emergió, pero luego dio su palabra.

_Las palabras tienen poder_.

Fluttershy no era tonta, a pesar de lo difícil que eran los retos tampoco eran imposibles, no pasó desapercibido que Discord estaba jugado limpio, no quería o no podía sabotear el laberinto, _Las palabras tienen poder_.

Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse, debía seguir a pesar del agotamiento, al menos podía contemplar un incoherente pero hermoso jardín, tener el contacto con la naturaleza siempre le brindó la tranquilidad que ahora desesperadamente necesitaba. Cerró los ojos y respiró, embriagándose con los olores de la basta vegetación

“Disfrutando ahí” Una voz la interrumpió

Abrió abruptamente los ojos para encontrarse con el Señor del Caos, colgado de un árbol mientras mordía un fruto.

Tenía miedo que tomará represarías por su éxito.

“Ya estás cerca Fluttershy, me alegra mucho que demuestres ser un campeón digno”

“¿No… no estás molesto?” preguntó con cautela.

Discord hecho su cabeza atrás riendo “¿Moi? ¿Molesto? ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?”

“Porque estoy cerca de tu castillo”

“Mi querida, ¿aseguras que me enojaría el hecho que conquistes mi laberinto? A pesar de mi apariencia, te aseguro que no soy un villano”

“Lo siento, es solo que, fue muy insensible de tu parte corromperme” dijo con el ceño fruncido

“Y lo superaste ¿No es así? Es parte del laberinto sacar lo peor de uno para que prevalezca lo mejor de nuestra personalidad” 

“No fue jus-” Un dedo en sus labios la silenció, era la pata de Discord quien le dirigía una afilada mirada

“No lo digas, no te atrevas usar esa palabra en mi presencia” después de unos momentos de silencio se aclaró la garganta “¿Los reclamos son comunes entre ustedes?” Preguntaba retóricamente

Fluttershy suspiró en derrota “Tienes razón no he sido muy buen amigo contigo” notó que el Rey del Caos se congeló ante su comentario.

“Si, no importa, nuevamente te repito, no soy un ser vengativo”

“Me alegra mucho Discord” En verdad lo decía

“Solo vine a desearte suerte pero no la necesitas, tienes lo que se requiere” Le guiño un ojo en complicidad y le arrojó un fruto como el que había estado comiendo, Fluttershy lo logró atrapar con sus cascos “Te veo en la línea de meta campeón” se despidió.

Mirando la fruta en sus cascos divagó un rato sobre Discord, _“Él no es malo”_ pensó, era cierto que era alguien de quien cuidarse pero se veía a leguas su afición los acertijos y juegos, debe ser por ello que existía su laberinto. Admitió que en los primeros acertijos incluso ella se había divertido.

_« Están perdidos y están solos »_

Empezó a cuestionar a quién se refería estos versos. Giró la fruta mientras estás y otros cuestionamientos la inundaban, _“tal vez cuando estemos camino a la granja pueda preguntarle más sobre él”_ y mordió el fruto.

Primero fue la oscuridad, luego las luces, las luces la apuntaban, le impedían ver correctamente y la mareaban, no era consciente de su entorno pero sabía que no le agradaba donde se encontraba. Cuando sus pupilas se enfocaron reconoció el lugar y el horror la asaltó. Estaba en un baile y no cualquier baile, si no el evento más famoso de Equestria, la Grand Galloping Gala. Todo era abrumador. La fiesta parecía estar al tope de ponis. Nunca le habían gustado los lugares concurridos, en este tipo de fiestas solía retirarse a la tranquilidad de los jardines pero le era imposible aunque tratará parecía que las puertas de ella se alejarán.

_« ¡Con el draconequus, hijo mío, Ten cuidado! »_

Giró su cabeza pensando que escuchó algo. Las luces eran demasiado y Daba una sensación de que la habitación girara pero eso no era posible…

_«¡Los ojos rojos que mienten, la magia que la realidad desgarra!»_

Se llevó los cascos a la cabeza, iba a desvanecerse, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que no debía, caminó en busca de alguna cara familia pero todo era tan brumoso, y eso que aún no habían empezado las lágrimas.

_«¡Cuidado con el señor del Caos, hazte a un lado! »_

Caos… entonces la golpeó, y recordó esos disparejos ojos rojos. Abriendo sus alas se elevó encima de todos y se abalanzó sin dudar hacía el ventanal, no redujo la velocidad ni al impacto con el cristal, ni al escuchar como los vidrio rotos caían, se detuvo hasta que sintió el césped en sus cascos y respiró pesadamente. Levantó la mirada hacía el castillo apretando los dientes

“Discord” mordazmente murmuró

Una discordia sentada descuidadamente en un trono se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de chocolate

“Soy tan brillante” Se alabó a sí mismo. Una parte de él sentía un poco de remordimiento al pegaso, era extraño de donde surgió tal sentimiento. _“no he sido muy buen amigo contigo”_ un semblante serio se dibujó en sus facciones, mirando el reflejo de su vaso cayó en cuenta que era primera vez que usaban con él aquel término tan entrañable. Sacudió el pensamiento, luego decidiría que hacer con la niña en cuestión, por ahora solo quería disfrutar la vict-

“Mi señor, el pegaso se encuentra en la entrada del castillo” Algo que parecía una rata topo lo interrumpió.

Discord escupió su leche de chocolate.

Fluttershy galopó lo más rápido que pudo, aunque le ardieran las piernas su paso no menguo, aún le quedaba tiempo, podía divisar la gran puerta de madera y al acercarse notó que el señor del Caos ya la estaba esperando. Se detuvo a unos metros enfrente de él, dirigiéndole una mirada determinada

“Fluttershy, cuidado. He sido generoso hasta ahora, pero puedo ser cruel” amenazó

“Patrañas, egoísta diría yo, voy a ganar y lo sabes”

“¡NO ME DESAFÍES!” La amenazó, pero ella no se encogió, ¿Dónde se encontraba el tímido pegaso?

“Fluttershy, escúchame atentamente, porque lo que te estoy brindando solo te propondré una vez” Una bola de cristal apareció en su pata y se la ofreció “Te llevará a tu casa y cumplirá todos tus sueño, solo abandona está inútil encrucijada” Esperó que ella se acercará y lo tomará, quería que lo hiciera _“No me obligues a… porfa-”_ interiormente imploró

“No”

“No pasarás de aquí pequeño poni, nadie lo ha logrado ¿Qué te hace creer que tú si lo harás? Y si lo lograrás, no puedes ni imaginar a lo que conlleva” La cólera inundaba su sentencia

Pero ella no se inmutó con sus palabras, ni le dirigió esa amable mirada muy común en ella, sintió una leve punzada ante lo que vio, en sus ojos solo veía convicción, convicción por superar al laberinto y a su señor.

“Como gustes, no digas que nunca te di una oportunidad” levantó la bola de cristal y la estrelló al suelo. El suelo tembló, primero pensó que fue por el impacto del objeto pero enseguida a sus oídos llegó el canto del mar y sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Una gran ola de leche con chocolate la arrastró, sentía que le ardían los pulmones, lucho contra la corriente con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil. Fue un gran alivió cuando la marea disminuyó y pudo respirar, el sentir en sus cascos el suelo, un alivió que duró tan poco al caer en cuenta donde yacía.

Se encontraba al principio del Laberinto.

 **El Perdedor**.

══════⊹⊱❖⊰⊹══════

Dolor. Es lo único que fue capaz de sentir “ _¿Fue justo?”_ Pensó. “ _No, no lo fue_.” No era el resultado esperado. Había estado tan cerca de la victoria y fue arrebatada de la nada. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no es posible._ No quería levantarse, ya sea porque no se era capaz de asimilarlo todo o por el golpe de la dura realidad, pero por alguna razón encontró algo de consuelo en el frío suelo.

Para empeorar la situación sintió agua en la cara ¿Llovía? No, no. Solo eran sus lágrimas. ¿Podía llorar? Era algo nuevo para él, nunca había llorado en toda su existencia, insólito. Hoy era el día de las primeras veces, hoy el Rey del Laberinto del Caos había sido derrotado. Dejó que las lágrimas libremente se derramaran.

Discord recordaba estar celebrando con sus subordinados en la sala de trono, acostado en su asiento contemplando nuevamente un vaso, sentía la necesidad de distraerse para ignorar esa pequeña molestia en su pecho, nada mejor que un gran bullicio para callarlo. No notó que alguien abrió y cerró la gigantesca puerta para ingresar a la sala de trono, ni notó como unos cascos se acercaban, tampoco notó como poco a poco todos se fueron acallando. Hasta que el silencio era palpable es que se consterno

“¿Por qué están de aguafiestas?” Al alzar la mirada el vaso cayó.

Con un galope lento y un semblante solemne, Fluttershy caminó hasta estar frente a frente.

“Gané” simplemente dijo

“Eso puedo ver” Estaba en tal estado de shock que habló sin sentimiento alguno

“Creo que te mereces una cucharada de tu propio chocolate” le sonrió con complicidad

_Las palabras tienen poder_

Sin tener tiempo de procesar su oración, la sala de trono fue inundada por chocolate. _Sí que eres cruel Fluttershy._

Ahora aquí estaba él, en el suelo, derrotado y llorando. “ _Patético”_

No entendía cómo pasó pero la pequeña pegaso lo logró.

Escuchó el paso de unos pequeños cascos _“Ahora no, por favor”_

“¿Te encuentras bien?” La preocupación era sincera en sus palabras, él lo sabía, era todo un maestro del engaño, y también sabía que Fluttershy jamás mintió. Pero eso no lo hizo sentir mejor.

“De maravilla como puedes ver” Atacó con sarcasmo

“Discord, no tenemos que ser enemigos ni dañarn-”

“¡BASTA!” Se levantó para enfrentarla, se sentía enojada por incontables razones, por ahora lo único que le enfermaba era su amabilidad “Para ya, tu lástima no quiero” _“Por favor ódiame, búrlate o_ _enójate eso lo prefiero, eso hubiera hecho yo”_

Suspiró tristemente “Entiendo, si necesitas tiempo para recuperarte puedes decirme cuando estés en condiciones para irnos” intento consolar con sus palabras

“No iré a ni un lado contigo”

“Vencí tu laberinto, tienes que cumplir tu parte del trato, ¡Diste tu palabra!”

_Las palabras tienen poder_

Cadenas doradas emergieron del suelo, encadenándolo y obligándolo a arrodillarse, al momento de ceder ante ellas, estas se desvanecieron en el aire, hincado inhaló profundamente, al abrir sus ojos se encontraron con llorosos ojos turquesas, estaban preocupados, y la razón de su preocupación era él, nuevamente vino la punzada en el pecho. Se miraron un momento en silencio y chasqueó los dedos

“Está hecho” dijo mientras se ponía de pie

“¿Enserio?” Fluttershy tenía una mirada incrédula

“Sí, todo ahora está en la normalidad, como ustedes pequeños ponis tanto aman” juntó las manos y se dio la media vuelta

“¿Sólo tenías que chasquear los dedos? ¿Me mentiste desde el principio?” La tristeza en sus interrogaciones _“¿porque no lo hace con enojo?”_

Discord se detuvo en seco _“Enserio aún preguntaba”_ le dirigió una mirada fría

“¿Tan tonto eres _Flutters_ o necesito responder tu pregunta?” Sonrió con arrogancia

“Pero… pero ¿Por qué? No entiendo, nunca te han hecho daño”

“Explícame tú, acaso ¿no sientes satisfacción por haberme sometido?” se acercó a ella “¿No eres feliz al saber que me aprisionaste en mi propio reino?” las lágrimas emergieron, pero estás eran de impotencia “¡POR TU CULPA NUNCA PODRÉ SALIR DE CHAOSVILLE!” gritó en su cara

_Las palabras tienen poder_

“Mientes nuevamente, tu prisión será porque tu elegiste así” No podía engañarla, no más, en especial porque ella fue la que puso lo términos.

Soltó una carcajada “Ya aprendiste, así a la próxima no tomas a la ligera o tan enserio lo que uno dice, ahora sal de mi laberinto” señaló la salida

“Esto no tiene que terminar así, no creo que seas un villano, hablaba en serio cuando mencioné que te consideraba un amigo” Ojos amables le dieron la bienvenida

_Las palabras tienen poder_

“Tienes razón Fluttershy, no soy un villano, soy TU Villano. Él laberinto te reclamó como su campeón, te lo advertí una vez, no tienes idea de lo que viene” un tono peligroso estaba presente “ _Verdades a medias”_

“Eres un mal perdedor” con ojos llorosos “Yo igual perdí mucho por ganar” elevó su voz

Agarro su casco delantero y la acercó “Vuela Fluttershy, vuela lejos, aléjate lo más posible del laberinto ahora que puedes, porque por más lejos que estés sentirás que un parte de ti se quedó aquí y sin darte cuenta el laberinto irá por ti” _“al igual que yo”_ al soltarla estalló en lágrimas y se fue volando.

El Rey del Laberinto del Caos la observó hasta que desapareció en el horizonte y un tiempo más.

A su regreso todo había vuelto a la normalidad como él había dicho. Casi todo. Su confianza en sí misma había aumentado, sus amigas habían notado el cambio pero ella nunca contaría lo ocurrido en el Laberinto o sobre Discord. Algo no se sentía del todo correcto, _“sentirás que un parte de ti se quedó aquí”_ constantemente pensaba en sus palabras, sospechaba que sólo le dijo una verdad incompleta, pero era sabio tomar la enserio la advertencia, en especial cuando el extraño pájaro en su ventana empezó a cantar

_«El Caos, El Caos ha sido reclamado_

_Ojos amables y crueles al igual que él_

_Pusieron su mundo de cabeza_

_¡Finalmente un Campeón ha ganado!»_

Abajo, muy abajo del manto de la realidad, al atravesar Chaosville y el Laberinto del Caos, se cernía el Castillo del Caos, en lo torre más alta, un draconequus en su trono observaba una bola de cristal sostenida en su garra. Sonrió al en ella mirar a aquella que lo derrotó. Acariciando inconscientemente el objeto con dulzura.

“Pronto, muy pronto…” susurró.

**Author's Note:**

> Me divertí mucho con las canciones y rimas las cuales están inspirados en la película. Para los curiosos si tengo la intención de hacer una secuela pero no a un futuro cercano, ya que actualmente estoy trabajando en mi otro fanfic el llamado de la Armonía (Sí, igual ahí hay Fluttercord). Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura.


End file.
